rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Andrew Sean Brooks
Andrew Sean Brooks, was originally intended on being a wizard roleplayed by "Mentis Ludos." Things changed due to some roleplaying plots and in real life issues, he is currently an alchemist, who occasionally uses magic. Appearance Sometimes seen with a navy blue overcoat, or in a bronze chestplate, when training combat. His usual outfit is wearing a dark green druid robes, he has brown hair with light blue streaks in his hair. (Due to a minor potion making accident). He doesn't have a strong build, but prefers his speed, over strength. Personality He is usually calm and mild and whenever he is in a fight uses calm and soothing words to catch his enemies off guard, He tries his best to stay out of trouble, since his young age as growing up with druids he has gained much knowledge. Andrew learns many things quickly. Strengths and Weaknesses A great strategist, with a light build, he is moderatly good with his sword teqniques. He prefers to use non-combatant magics. He is afraid of spiders and he has some knowledge of magic but not much and his ability to use a bow is not very good due to his large hunting large bow is very inaccurate. History Pre-roleplay Life Andrew was born in the peaceful druid village of Taverley. Growing up with his little sister, and his parents. As little Andrew grew up over the years, taught by wise druids and seers from the village, from the basics of potions and beasts to the extent of magic. Every day Andrew would walk to stroll out of town to the nearby mountain, what he didn't know that a blizzard was on its way. Young teenaged Andrew was caught up in the storm, little clothing, food, and supplies, he waited to meet his final death, and after a few thoughts, he blacked out. Andrew soon woke up in a cave, the distant howling of the blizzard continued to rage on, although the cave was warm with the heat of the fire in the middle, he looked up to see a man wearing a layers of fur, he was obviously a hunter. The hunter introduced himself as 'Sean', Sean warned Andrew that small raids and attacks have caused destruction at Taverley. Andrew stayed with Sean for a few months, one day Sean grew sick, his face blue from frostbite and the attacks from hungry wolves. Sean later died, from his sickness, Andrew buried Sean behind the cave. Andrew finally managed to escape the mountain's harsh weather, what appeared to be the leader of the person conducting the raids was down at the mountain.The ugly scared mercenary seized Andrew and pinned him down to be executed along with a few other druids, as each mercenary raised their crossbow, a loud cry was heard behind the crossbowmen, A short bearded man with oak brown hair fired his arrows as each of them plowed into the crossbowmen's chest. He swung his mace at the remaining small group of mercenaries, he finally made it to the faceoff with the raiding Leader, The man swung his mace at the bandit, but the bandit Leader was too quick, he jumped back and plunged his sword into the attacking man's chest. Andrew screamed at the horror he was exposed to, Andrew reached from the fallen man's scabbard and pulled out a steel sword, Andrew thrusted the balanced steel blade into the bandit's leg, he swung again, and off went the leader's head tumbling onto the ground. Andrew relieved look at the dying man that saved him. The dying man raised his trembling hand and gave him a pendant, the pendant was old and had a picture of the man's wife and him. The man coughed up more blood and whispered, "My..name is Phasma...Icebriskson..". Andrew nodded and Phasma closed his eyes for good. Roleplay History 5 years later after the incident, Taverley returned to it's good old self. He soon finished training as druid, leaning more in the druidic art of herblore. Andrew was a student at the "Southern Academy of Magicks" up until it closed down. He was a Falador guard for a few weeks during King Oliver's reign,but as soon as he left Falador, Andrew followed Oliver into Burthrope where he became part of the Burthrope guard, Andrew soon left Burthrope to return back to his old adventures, Andrew later wandered around the forests between Taverley, to Falador, and down to Port Sarim, where he was taught how to fish and cook by a drunk pirate. Andrew kept the blade that belonged the Phasma and sometimes, young Andrew goes by the the disguise as 'Phasma Icebriskson to honor Phasma who saved him from the bandits, and Andrew added the name 'Sean' as his middle name, to remember Sean the Hunter that saved him on White Wolf Mountain. Andrew Sean Brooks usually helps trade goods, between Taverley and his house in Port Sarim, while trying to unlock the secrets of magical arts. Currently Andrew runs The Alchemist's (Herblore) Guild in Varrack, where he helps younger people make potions and selling them for some profit. The Alchemist's Guild The Guild was founded by Andrew on the 5th of Raktuber(May). The guild earns it's business through selling potions and the guild currently teaches potion making to younger students. Andrew enjoys his time making potions for people, he makes a decent profit to pay the teachers and the vials he buys, Andrew is currently trying to open potion stalls to increase the business of The Guild. Andrew wished to finish his magic and train in some other skills, he left the guild in the possession of his aged father until he comes back. Andrew uses a trained falcon to deliver messages between he and his family while he is at "The Academy of Heroes." -More to be added later- The Academy of Heroes Andrew joined the Academy of Heroes to learn more about swordsmanship along with more magic. He is currently taking lessons from the Magic Teacher, "Syer Rzzar", and the Warrior Teacher, "Bonthar Hunt". Andrew is also taking some tips from the Fire Teacher, "Leanna Snide." -More to be added later- Capture The Flag Andrew participated in a "Capture The Flag" game at the Academy. Where one most capture the flag which "Eshebi Kash", the icyene has. Beforehand, Andrew cut most of the cacti around the Academy, filling them up in vials of water, throughout the battle, Andrew fought against "Leanna Snide" of the opposing team. He fought well using water magics, but lost against her, Resulting in his left arm being extremly burnt and Andrew passing out. Leanna dragged him to the medical room where Andrew was taken care of. The Cyclops Andrew along with other students were ambushed by a Cyclops at the Academy, the cyclops let out a charge of energy into a room, Andrew still standing strong would attempt to put up a fight against the beast along with the rest of the students. He would be blasted into the fountain, before the Cyclops was slain, it exploded, supoosably having "Rubium" on his body/armor. The students were being cared for in the infirmary, as second cyclops came in, the second cyclops would be slain, this time without the rubium. A third cyclops, the largest out of the other two, causing even more destruction, took the unconscious Andrew and teleported away. Later in the day a group of people composed of strong men ( Names will be put up later. ) defeated the cyclops in his lair along with saving Andrew, taking him back to the Academy where his wounds were taken care of. Armour, Gear, & Weapons Steel Longsword: "Ice Breaker/Tide Shaper" A steel longsword with unknown magical properties, obtained from a warrior who saved Andrew's life. Given to Andrew before the warrior died, Andrew has yet to find out the power of this sword. Ceremonial Guthix Staff A staff mainly used for looks, been passed down for many generations in The Brooks family. Silver Sickle A gift from Andrew's father. (Many druids, in Runescape, are seen with them in Taverley.) Variety of Herbs and Potions Herbs, vials, and potions, made by Andrew himself and some from his family and friends. Usually seen a line of flasks hung across his chest, or in his organized "Potion Pouch". Can be used for offensive methods or for saving lives. Wooden Staff A crude wooden staff with decorations carved into it. Book of Potions/Magic The Brook's Family book of various potions, magic, and stories. Currently only the first 32 pages are filled in, the rest are blank. -More to be added later- Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Humans Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Guthixian